


Heartbeat

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla's human again and everything's different, she's desperate to find something familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

Heartbeat 

 

Feelings; they squirmed about inside her like slithering snakes. Feelings she couldn’t quite put a name to. Feelings that threatened to drown her and crush her under their massive weight. 

“I don’t remember it being like this.” Darla murmured.

She stared at the vampire sitting next to her. Angelus had always been strong but then again so had she. She had been a vampire once too, the one who had made Angelus; but she had never felt small or weak with Angelus in spite of his size and brute strength. 

Funny, but she had felt both small and weak when faced with the hard body and powerful hands of Angel. She ran the tip of her finger down his bicep; so strong, he had the power to break her in two if he wished it; but he hadn’t, because she was human again. 

“Different,” she spoke quietly her brow furrowing. 

Everything about Angel and Angelus was different and she was different now too. 

Darla pressed her hand palm down against Angel’s heart for a moment and then her own. She could feel her heart beating nicely, her skin warm, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Angel was still as a statue. 

“It will be, but that’s okay, Darla. You’ve got a second chance, not many people get that.” Angel placed a cool hand on her knee. 

It was different and unsettling being human again. She had been a demon longer than she had been anything else. Darla wasn’t sure if she liked this new twist fate had give her. Fate had seen fit to bring her and Angel together again and Darla couldn’t be sorry for that, she just wished that the never ending sea of emotions inside her would just ebb away like the real sea and leave her alone long enough to sort through them all. 

“I missed you.” Angel wasn’t sure why he said it, but it was the truth. “When I first got the soul, it was you I wanted. I searched for you.” 

“I didn’t help you.” 

Angel shrugged his large shoulders. “You were different then. I was different then.”

“I was strong then.” 

“You’re strong now, just in a different way.” 

Darla glanced up at him, her neck craning slightly even while she sat. He really was big. She hadn’t noticed all that much when she had her own supernatural strength in spite of her small stature. 

“Different,” she said softly.   
“Different is good,” Angel tried to be reassuring. “We’ve come a long way, you’ve come full circle, Darla; it’s good.”

It didn’t feel good, maybe it would in time, if she gave it a chance; but it didn’t feel good right now. “I’m scared, Angel.” 

Darla’s fingers went to her heart again; the steady pulse against her hand was a frightening, alien sensation. She touched Angel’s heart for a second time; the silence beneath her palm was familiar and comforting.


End file.
